Pokémon: La Liga High Five
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Con una visión del futuro, Ash se embarca en una nueva aventura en una nueva región, donde se encuentran los Elites más poderosos del mundo. No obstante, tiene que lidiar con un pequeño triangulo amoroso, que puede complicarle mas de lo que se imagina. Mas si este esta compuesto por dos de sus amigas mas importantes.
1. Prologo: Una vista al futuro

**SilverGhosT ® Presenta:**

**Pokémon: La Liga High Five**

**Prologo: Una Vista al Futuro**

Una calida noche, se respiraba sobre el pequeño pueblo Kanto, ubicado al sur de la región. La oscuridad que se cernía sobre Pueblo Paleta, tenía por contraste la luz de Luna, la cual bañaba los techos de las hogareñas construcciones. Los faroles ya estaba encendidos, el transito a esta hora ya casi era nulo. Alguno que otro pokémon nocturno que sobrevolaba el lugar o de vez en cuando, un Nidoran que cruzaba tras su pareja. El ulular de un Hoot-Hoot parecía ser el único sonido de este maravilloso ambiente.

Pero, si tomamos rumbo a una particular casa, en la que habitan particulares personas, a la vez que una de ellas, es bastante distinguida en el mundo pokémon.

– ¿Pika, Pika? – pregunto el roedor eléctrico a su amigo y entrenador.

– No, Pikachu – contesto este – Todavía no puedo dormir.

La pequeña criatura bajo sus orejitas, preocupado por el joven. Ese solo le sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza, en señal de que no se preocupara. Ash apago la luz y se tapo de nuevo, para poder conciliar el sueño.

Desde hace ya días, varias cosas le daban vuelta en la cabeza: Desde su dolorosa derrota en la región Unova, culminando semi finalista de la Liga. Su despedida con sus nuevos y viejos amigos. Las nuevas estrategias que debía desarrollar para su próximo viaje (si es que se decidía a hacer uno nuevo). Pero lo que más lo dejaba sin dormir, fue unos pequeños focos de información, que escucho en las despedidas de sus amigos.

_Región de Sinnoh:_

_Típico de un post-campeonato, Ash Ketchum y Cia, disfrutaban de un rebosante, exquisito y perfecto banquete de celebración, realizado por parte de la Sra. Ketchum y en conjunto con la mama de Dawn, Johanna. La cual, no solo estaba también disfrutando de sus delicias culinarias, si no que estaba muy feliz por el disfrute de sus comensales y compartía secretos de cocina con su compañera de esta. Como siempre,se veía a un Ash y una May, tragar comida desaforadamente, hasta el punto de atragantarse. Misty y Max, en la labor de gritarles y remarcarles que no sean unos irrespetuosos en la mesa. Brock no paraba de perseguir a tanta chica bonita que se le cruzaba en el camino y no demoraba en ser detenido por un puño venenoso de su querido Croakgun. Dawn parecía ser la única que disfrutaba en calma la cena, mientras charlaba con el Prof. Oak. Piplup y Pikachu eran los que no estaban en la mesa, pero comían muy amenos en una ventana._

– _¡Ya Ash, come más despacio! _– _grito Misty, perdiendo la paciencia. _

– _¡Si May, te hará mal! – abatía el joven de gafas, contra su hermana._

_Ash contesto con la boca llena, obviamente – pfefo efta muy frico – cabe destacar, que pequeños trocitos masticados, fueron escupidos al hablar y terminaron en el pelo de la líder de ciudad celeste._

_Siendo esa la gota que rebaso el vaso, la pelinaranja se levanto echa una furia, dispuesta a golpear al trigueño. El cual, salio disparado de la silla y corrió por todo el restaurante, esquivando la ira de su amiga._

_Fue en eso, que el televisor, ubicado en un soporte clavado a una esquina, en la barra, lo detuvo. Un grupo de personas, los cuales no distinguía sus rostros, ya que estaban en mitad en sombras. Pero se diferenciaban por su género: Dos chicos y tres chicas._

– _Hemos derrotado a todos los Elites. – dijo una voz aniñada, claramente femenina._

_Las imágenes cambiaron, se veían secuencias de Lance, el Maestro Dragón de Kanto, en rodillas, junto a su Gyarados Rojo, el cual yacía en el piso, al parecer derrotado. Pasaron por algunas de Bruno, Agatha, Lorelei, también derrotados._

_Las imágenes volvieron a las de los cinco misteriosos personajes _–_ ¡De todas las regiones! – Dijo una voz grave, la de un varón joven._

_Nuevamente las secuencias cambiaron, mostrando como el salamance de Drake de la Elite IV de hoen, caía ante un Blaziken. Otras de Plubio, siendo humillado por un Flareon, el cual acababa de aplastar a su Milotic. Ash no cayo en la cuenta, cuando diviso a Cinthia, la Campeona de Sinnoh, anonadada, frente a su Rayquaza, que acababa de ser vapuleado por un Garchomp. En todas las secuencias, se veía una sombra en las lejanías. No se distinguía quienes eran los que los derrotaban, pero si se observaba una cosa._

_Eran muy poderosos._

– _¡Somos los High Five, los elites más poderosos de todo el mundo!_

_La propaganda cambio sin decir más, pasando a algunas casi sin importancia._

– _¿Quiénes crees que serán, Misty? – pregunto Ash, a su amiga._

_Misty, sin abandonar su propósito anterior – No lo se, Ash – levanto su mano en un puño, listo para descargarse en la cabeza del trigueño – pero se ven muy fuertes. _

_¡PUM!_

El golpe de su amiga, realizado en ese momento del pasado, lo saco de su letargo.

Esa no fue la única vez que vio ese anunció extraño y a la vez, muy perturbador.

_Región de Hoen:_

– _¡Adiós! – se despedían toda la familia Maple, de Ash, Misty y Brock. Los cuales reciprocaban, saludando con la mano y sonrientes, mientras se encaminaban hacia Kanto. _

_Posteriormente de abandonar el gimnasio de Norman, decidieron hacer una parada más en el Centro Pokémon, con varios fines, como recargar provisiones (acosar a la Enfermera Joy by Brock) e informarse de cómo estaba el panorama que les esperaba, ya que decidieron volver tomar un autobús hasta Ciudad Malvalona y desde ahí, tomar un ferry que los lleve hasta ciudad Carmín. _

_Ash estaba platicando con Pikachu, mientras esperaba a sus compañeros de viaje, cuando escucho una conversación por parte de otros dos entrenadores – ¿¡Escuchaste eso! ¡Los High Five piensan abrir una Liga en la Región Joan! – le comento uno a otro. El entrenador de Paleta, alerto sus sentidos._

– _¡No solo eso! – agrego el otro – ¡Solo pueden entrar 64 entrenadores!_

– _Tengo entendido que es por sorteo._

– _¡Asi es! – agrego un tercero que estaba cerca de los dos primeros y se unió a platicar – Solo 64 podrán ir a retar a los 7 Gimnasios y conseguir un pase para retar a la Elite._

_Ash pensó y pensó los comentarios escuchados (si, créanlo, Ash piensa). Estaba en duda si debía o no entrar a la nueva Liga. Ademas, de que le llamaba la atención esa nueva región._

_Tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando Misty llego y lo asusto._

El grito de Misty, haciéndolo respingar en el pasado, lo hizo en el presente. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. Golpeo la almohada con su puño y apoyo la cabeza. Cerró fuerte los parpados y después los aflojo. Pero de nuevo los recuerdos lo afloraron, sin dejarlo descansar.

_Región de Kanto: _

_Ash estaba en Ciudad Viridian, charlando animada mente con la Enfermera Joy. Ya que, esta, al ser la sucesora, de la primera en conocerlo como entrenador y la testigo de los "importantes" sucesos entre él y Misty, ni bien supo que era él, le preparo un banquete especial, para que pasara la noche en el Centro pokémon, antes de partir para Paleta._

– _Dime Ash, ¿Entraras a la Liga High Five? – le pregunto curiosa, mientras lo veía comer como un desaforado mental. Ambos estaban en la cafetería. El centro ya estaba cerrado y era de noche. _

_Normalmente Ash, contestaría con la boca llena, pero se tomo su tiempo para tragar los alimentos y contesto – No lo se, es que no se de que trata específicamente. – explico. En si, los datos que tenía, solo eran rumores y los únicos anuncios, que se veían, eran los que pasaban por televisión._

_Joy bebió un poco del Zumo de Naranja y le comento – Lamentablemente Ash, yo tampoco tengo mucha información. Solo tengo que entendido, que como esta Elite, derroto a las demás, ahora tienen más autoridad. Si ganas esta Liga y los derrotas, seras el Mejor Maestro Pokémon de todos._

_Ash lo medito seriamente, mientras terminaban la cena en silenció. Tal vez, debería ir hasta la Región Joan. Pero tenía dudas todavía. ¿Debería seguir insistiendo con ser Maestro Pokémon?_

A medida que los minutos pasaban, Ash fue entrando en un sueño profundo. Las dudas no lo abandonaron conforme se fue rindiendo ante Morfeo. ¿Debía ir? ¿Debía renunciar y dedicarse a otra cosa? El tantas veces arañar la victoria, fracasar en el intento, lo mortificaba duramente. Todos pensaban que no, ya que como siempre "Ash, no piensa" como dirían sus amigos. Pero no es cierto, el joven de Paleta, no solo es un loco por los pokemóns.

Pikachu levanto sus orejas. Sintió algo en el aire. Abrió sus ojos y se puso alerta, al mismo momento que vio un pequeño destello verde entrar por la ventana. Esta misteriosa energía tomo forma, rebelando al Pokémon Viajero del Tiempo: Celebi.

– ¿Pika? – dijo Pikachu. Celebi solo le sonrió y el roedor pareció captar la idea. Solo se limito a dormirse de nuevo.

Celebi cerró sus ojitos y se acerco sigilosamente hacia la cabeza Ash. Unas chispas doradas cayeron sobre él, cuando el pokémon dio un par de vaivenes por encima. La mente del trigueño, inicio un viaje por su subconsciente, hasta terminar en uno de espacio-tiempo.

– _¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Ash. Se miro de arriba abajo. Estaba vestido con las ropas que uso en la región Unova. – ¿Qué esta pasando? – miro para todos lados: solo se veía negro y la nada, pero él estaba siendo iluminado por un foco de luz blanca._

_De repente, todo se cayo, junto con él._

– _¿¡Que esta pasando! – grito nervioso. Al cabo de unos instantes, aterrizo en un campo de batalla y una voz retumbo en su mente:_

"_¡Damas y Caballeros, bienvenidos sean todos, a la final de la Liga High Five!"_

– _¿¡COMO! – exclamo escandalizado y emocionado. ¿Estaba en la Final de la Liga nueva?_

"_En el lado rojo, el retador, el único que ha sido capaz de derrotar a los 4 Elites de la Región Joan. El Maestro Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta: ¡ASH KETCHUM!"_

_Ante los ojos de Ash, un enorme estadio de batallas pokémon, en conjunto a una enorme multitud de espectadores, apareció instantáneamente. La emoción y la adrenalina, tomaron posesión de su cuerpo, como si de un espíritu se tratase. Estaba que casi lloraba de felicidad. Su sueño se había cumplido._

– _¡Buena suerte, Ash! – oyó una voz femenina, gritarle desde atrás._

– _¿¡Misty! – exclamo eufórico al ver a su mejor amiga, en los asientos de consejeros, que siempre ocupo con Brock. La chica le sonrió coquetamente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ash se quedo sorprendido y sonrojado al instante._

– _¡Si, Ash! ¡Demuestra quien es el mejor! – al lado de la pelinaranja, una castaña de ojos azul zafiro, se materializo como por arte de magia._

– _¿¡May! – la misma reacción que tuvo con la Líder Celeste, la tuvo con la coordinadora de Hoen. Esta, se puso de lado y sonriendo con picardía, paso su mano por sus caderas. Ash quedo mas rojo que un tomate, al ver tal escena._

"_Y del lado contrario, el Maestro del Aura, el Campeón de la High Five, con ustedes…"_

_Ash no logro escuchar el nombre del campeón, pero una figura de un joven de la misma tez de piel y un poco más alto, apareció del otro lado. Lo raro era, que su rostro estaba en sombras. Por más que no tenía nada que lo tapara. Pero no le importo, lo iba a derrotar._

– _¡Pika, pika! – Pikachu salto y termino en el hombro de su entrenador._

_Un referí de la Liga Pokémon, se puso en un costado del campo. Este campo, era totalmente de tierra, pero tenía una fuente circular en el centro y bordes de césped natural._

– _Cada uno podrá usar 6 pokémon y podrán cambiarlos cuando quieran, no hay límite de tiempo. ¡Lancen a sus pokémon!_

– _¡Pikachu, a la carga! – el roedor eléctrico, tomo posición en el campo y largo un par de chispas enormes desde sus mejillas, mostrando su potencial._

_El campeón, lanzo una pokebola – ¡Blaziken, al ataque! – el destelló no demoro en revelar el ave llameante, la cual dio un grito de poder, aumentando las llamas de sus brazos._

– _¡Pikachu contra Blaziken! ¡COMIENCEN!_

_Pikachu salio hacia su rival, efectuando una tacleada de volteos, al mismo tiempo que Blaziken, avanzaba velozmente con un gancho elevado preparado para impactar._

_El estadio aguanto la respiración cuando las dos poderosas criaturas se largaron al combate. La emoción y la euforia estaban en su máximo esplendor y nada lo iba a detener._

¡BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP!

– ¿Ah? – el despertador en forma de Voltorb, sonaba incesablemente. Ash despertó y noto que estaba en el piso. Pikachu lo observaba en medio de risas, al ver la forma cómica que estaba.

Refunfuñando como un ermitaño, se levanto de mala gana y tomo rumbo al baño. Pikachu lo siguió y trepo a su hombro. Ambos se saludaron y, después de lavarse la cara y los dientes (al menos por parte de Ash), tomaron dirección a la cocina.

Eran las 8 y 30 de la mañana. Delia ya estaba levantaba y con el desayuno casi listo.

– ¡Hola mama! – saludo Ash, al sentarse en la mesa.

– ¡Hola hijo! – saludo la mujer, con su dulce voz maternal – ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – se extraño un poco, al ver a su perezoso ya despierto.

– ¡Vamos, mama! No creíste que iba a levantarme tarde todos los días ¿O si? – agrego al ver la cara de su progenitora.

Delia, no era nada tonta, algo pasaba – vamos dime, ¿Qué no te dejo dormir? – Ash se atraganto con una tostada y Pikachu le tuvo que arrimar un vaso de zumo, para que pudiera hablar.

– ¿Por qué estas tan segura que pasa algo? – pregunto, sin abandonar su desayuno, observando de reojo a la mujer.

Delia sonrió aun más. Tomo el diario del día y le mostró la portada. Con grandes letras, el titulo principal rezaba: "¡Inician las inscripciones para el Sorteo de entrada a la Liga High Five!"

Eso solo desencadeno que hay terminara escupiendo la mitad de la tostada que tenía en la boca – ¿¡COMO! ¿¡YA EMPEZARON! – La Sra. Ketchum se limito a reír suavemente. No alcanzo a ver, como su hijo termino el desayuno, pero cuando salio de nuevo de la cocina, el ya estaba vestido con unos jeans azul claro, unas zapatillas deportivas negras con bordes blancos, una chamarra negra y su vieja gorra de la Liga Añil.

– ¿Adonde vas, Ash?

– Al laboratorio del Prof. Oak. ¡Debo darme prisa! – tomo las llaves y se acerco a la puerta. Pero no pudo ir lejos. Cuando la abrió, un grupo personas cayeron encima suyo – ¡WAAAHH!

¡Pum!

– ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí! – demando enfadado. Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Max y para sorpresa mayor, Gary; le cayeron encima. Literalmente.

– ¡Nada! – fue la exclamación de todos, con caras de inocentes que no les cree nadie.

– ¡Pika, Pika! – Pikachu parecía medio ahogado. Ash entro en pánico, pero no le dio tiempo de avisarles a los demás que salieran. Un trueno por parte del roedor no se dio a esperar.

Todos saltaron y fueron a parar fuera de la casa. Delia salió de la cocina con tanto escándalo – ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – demando extrañada. Pero entendió todo cuando los vio en el estado que quedaron.

– ¿Alguien anoto la matricula? – exclamo Gary, carbonizado y debajo de todos.

– Era un Camaro amarillo con una franja negra al medio – aulló Brock, en el mismo estado y encima de él.

– Registrado en Ciudad Viridian – dijo con un hilito de voz, Misty. Ella y May, estaban encima del criador. La castaña estaba noqueada, con espirales en los ojos y veía Skittys saltando por todos lados

– ¡Que lindo Skitty, blanco! – balbuceo.

– Creo que May, no esta bien – dijo Max, que estaba a un lado de la pila de personas, pero igual con sus ropas algo quemadas.

– ¡Oigan! – demando atención Ash – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto confundido al verlos.

Misty se levanto – llegamos anoche muy tarde y como no había luces en tu casa, fuimos directamente al laboratorio – explico, ayudando a Max, a levantar a la inconciente May.

Brock siguió, dándole una mano a Gary – ¿Tu no tuviste un sueño raro ayer, Ash? – pregunto el investigador.

– ¿Tu también? – se sorprendió su amigo.

– Oigan – llamo Max – Acaso tuvo que ver con la Liga High Five ¿verdad? Yo tuve uno asi – Ash abrió los ojos como plato.

– Lo mismo soñé yo – agrego Misty al tema – pero como entrenadora, sino como que estaba apoyando a Ash – miro al trigueño.

– Yo en cambio – dijo Dawn, con una May intentando recuperarse – soñé que estaba peleando contra una Elite, pero en un concurso – explico su caso.

Ash estaba ya totalmente confundido. ¿Cómo fue que todos tuvieron un sueño colectivo? Después de que los demás saludaran a la Sra. Ketchum, fueron todos juntos de vuelta para el laboratorio. En el camino, May también contó que ella soñó lo mismo que Dawn. Cuando llegaron a su destino, buscaron al Prof. Oak (después claro, de que Muk saludara a su entrenador, aplastándolo un poco).

– La región Joan, se encuentra al este de las Islas Naranja. La forma más rápida de llegar, es en Avión. – explico el científico, mientras les mostraba un mapa por computadora.

– ¡Bien! – exclamo Ash emocionado – ¡Región Joan, ahí voy!

– ¡Espera, Ash! – exclamo Oak – no has decidido que pokemóns llevar – ¡pum! Ash termino en el piso.

– ¡Uy! – exclamo tirado de costado – me olvidaba de eso. – a todos los demás les vino una gota en la nuca.

Dawn se acerco al Prof. – ¿Sabe si hay concursos pokémon en esa región? – pregunto. May también se acerco, queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

Oak se llevo un puño al mentón – Si los hay, pero su manera de proceder es un poco distinta a los concursos tradicionales. – deslizo sus dedos por el teclado – por ejemplo: Solo hay que juntar 3 listones y no son en un festival, son en un gimnasio. Después, el ganador en el Gran Festival, se podrá enfrentar a las tres Elites de Coordinación.

La castaña y la peliazulada saltaron juntas cuando escucharon todo eso. No dudaron ni un segundo en seguir a su maestro en la nueva travesía.

– Bueno – hablo Misty – será mejor que nos apuremos.

– ¡Cierto! – exclamo Tracey – tengo entendido, que solo tienen 3 días para registrarse. ¡Será mejor que se vayan ya!

Antes de que todos pusieran rumbo, se dieron cuenta de algo: ¿Y Ash donde esta?

En el manantial de la reserva pokémon, nuestro héroe, estaba de reunión con todos su pokémon. Incluido Charizard y Pidgeot.

– Muy bien amigos. Esten listos, porque emprendere un viaje nuevo y me llevare a algunos de ustedes. – todos dieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y animo. – Esta región parece ser más fuerte que las otras cinco juntas. Asi que, usare a los más experimentados de ustedes. Esta vez, tenemos que ganar.

Una nueva exclamación surgió. Ash miro a todos y sonrió. Esta vez, no lo detendría nadie de alcanzar su sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Holis holistas a todos (pfff jajaja paresco Shinigami-sama de Soul eater) Bien, saludos a todos los que hallan tenido paciencia y aun me lean. Aca dejo mi nueva idea (en co-creacion con mi novia). Esta fue la razon de porque borre The Final Challenge. Prefiero tener pocos e intentar continuarlos, que no continuar o dejar tirado por ahi alguno. Por fis dejen review con su opinion. Se que este primero cap es corto, pero ya vendran mejores, es que no se me ocurria un mejor inicio. Pero lo mejor viene a continuación. Saludos y suerte a todos con lo que se propongan. See ya.<em>


	2. Bienvenidos a Ciudad Reconquista

**SilverGhosT ® Presenta:**

**Pokémon: La Liga High Five**

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenidos a Ciudad Reconquista.**

_Señores pasajeros, Kanto Airlines les comunica que estamos a 10 minutos de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Joan, en la Ciudad Reconquista. Les pedimos que se abrochen los cinturones, pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y no se levanten hasta que el avión se detenga por completo. Gracias por elegirnos y que tengan una feliz estadía… Y por favor, al señor del B-1, que por favor deje de llamar a las azafatas a cada rato, ya están cansadas de sus caprichos y acosos._

La mitad del Avión, observo a Brock. Ash, que estaba a su lado, se tapó la cara

– ¡No lo conozco! – señalo con vergüenza ajena.

Era un nuevo día y nuestros héroes se embarcaron en la nueva aventura. Ya a bordo de un Jumbo 747 con destino a la primera parada de la Región. Pasaron los diez minutos y el avión ya había aterrizado. Tuvieron un vuelo bastante tranquilo. Fue una suerte que no se hayan encontrado al Equipo Rocket, como siempre. Sin embargo, Misty y May dudaron todo el viaje de una pareja muy rara, con un bebe que tenía cositas puntiagudas en su cara. Incluso les pareció escucharlo hablar.

En fin, decidieron no darle mucha importancia.

Todo el variopinto grupo descendió del avión. Ash, el cual llevaba las ropas que uso en la Liga Tesselia encabezaba la comitiva. Brock y Misty iban detrás, el criador llevaba una remera negra debajo de un chaleco azul marino y vaqueros tipo cargo de color caoba terminando con deportivas negras de borde blanco. Por su parte, la líder de Celeste, llevaba una falda tableada celeste con bordes blancos, botas cortas del mismo color y una blusa con bordes floreados amarillo pálido combinado con delgadas líneas celestes.

Max era el límite entre los tres primero, aparte de que había crecido un poco, con respecto a su primer viaje y estaba vestido prácticamente igual, solo que sus shorts eran más largos y de color azul marino, una remera blanca con cuello

– ¡Estoy ansiosa de recorrer las tiendas de ropa que halla en esta ciudad! – exclamo emocionada Misty, mientras hacían fila para el control de Aduana. Dawn apoyo la idea de la líder de gimnasio y choco manos con ella.

– ¡Yo por las exóticas comidas! – salto May, con ojitos brillosos. Ella usaba las mismas ropas usas en Sinnoh, solo que sin su pañoleta y con una cabellera más larga, la cual le caía de manera uniforme por ambos lados hasta casi rozar sus hombros.

– Ya no puedo esperar para ir a registrarme – decía Ash, mientras le entregaba sus mochilas al encargado de la Aduana.

– Oye Ash, ¿Has pensado que harás si no entras? – pregunto un Brock dudoso haciendo fila detrás de él y preparando su equipaje para pasarlo por el scanner de rayos-x.

– ¡Cierto, Ash! – Secundo Gary, que no había reparado en ese detalle – Recuerda que es por sorteo.

Se cruzó de brazos pensativo (el fin del mundo para todos) y se dio cuenta que no reparo en ese "pequeño" detalle. Al cabo de unos segundos, se convenció de que no era necesario alarmarse mucho. Estaba más que seguro que entraría a esa competencia.

– Disculpa muchacho – lo llamo el de la Aduana – ¿Qué es esto? –

El encargado saco de la mochila pequeña dos botellas de kétchup. Ash contesto con inocencia

– Son botellas de kétchup. Lo que pasa es que Pikachu le gustan mucho – señalo a su amigo en su hombro, el cual sonrió con los ojitos cerrados.

– Está prohibido hacer transporte de comestibles en equipaje. Lo siento, debo decomisarlo. –

Ash intento rebatirlo, pero no llego a tiempo. Para cuando lo quiso hacer, las botellas rojas ya estaban en un cesto de basura. Pikachu estaba a punto de protestar con un trueno pero fue llevado por Ash evitando que ocurriera algún desastre.

Tomaron el autobús rumbo al centro de la ciudad. La primera parada razonable siempre era el centro pokemon por lo cual tomaron rumbo hacia ahí. Después de un corto viaje, descendieron casi en la entrada del edificio con una gran pokebola en el centro. Estaban por entrar cuando vieron a una pareja de chicas que estaban afuera repartiendo volantes. Brock vio que eran muy bonitas y decidió emprender su ataque, pero fue frustrado tanto por la pelinaranja y el pokemon sapo, que en una dupla fantástica, lo dejaron fuera de combate al instante.

- Hola chicos, ¿planean entrar al sorteo de la Liga? – les pregunto la morena de la dupla de promotoras, exhibiéndoles los folletos.

Ash los tomo al instante, leyendo las instrucciones sin decir mucho. Gary y Max observaron desde los hombros del trigueño. Dawn aprovecho para interrogar a las chicas sobre los concursos mientras May ayudaba a Misty con Brock.

- ¿Saben cómo serán los concursos?

La chica castaña respondió la pregunta hecha por la jovencita

– También será por sorteo, pero esos cupos son aún más limitados: las elites solo permitirán que 240 coordinadores se inscriban y compitan para ser los 24 coordinadores elegidos para competir por los listones para el gran festival de la "Hoja Plateada" – explico.

- ¿Hoja plateada? – pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

- Así se llama el gran festival en honor a los nuevos elites de la región – la chica morena le mostro unos folletos que explicaban como trababa el tema.

Ash salto, de la nada.

- ¡Muy bien! Ya mismo me iré a inscribir.

Y sin dejar a mas, salió corriendo dentro del centro pokemon. Hizo zigzag entre varias personas antes de llegar al mostrador donde la sonriente enfermera Joy esperaba para atender a los pokemons heridos y debilitados. Pero no logro ni saludar cuando Ash ya le había entregado sus 6 pokemons e iba directo al grano.

- ¿Cómo me inscribo? – pregunto sin rodeos, dejando algo nerviosa a la enfermera pokemon.

- Debes llenar esta fórmula – le entrego varias hojas escritas engrampadas – Llegas justo a tiempo, solo me quedan 10 registros libres para llenar el cupo de 320 entrenadores que clasificaran por orden de llegada.

- ¿¡Orden de llegada!? – Exclamo histérico Ash - ¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!?

La hoja casi se prendía fuego de tanta velocidad de fricción que generaba al escribir rápidamente sus datos y los de sus compañeros pokemons.

- ¡Ash! – gritaron Gary, Max y Brock.

- ¡Apúrense, Gary, Max, ya casi no quedan cupos!

Los chicos apuraron el paso, pero no reaccionaron tan desesperados. Después de que ellos también llenaran las formulas (Brock decidió no entrar, ya que más le interesaba investigar los métodos de crianza de la región), Joy termino por explicarles como consistía el sorteo de entrada.

- Es simple, deben ir y presentar estas entradas – saco tres tarjetas con sus nombres y un código de barras con el símbolo de la Liga – en el Estadio de Batallas de la ciudad. Serán un total de 320 entrenadores, de los cuales solo 64 podrán ir a los gimnasios por las medallas. De esos 64, solo los primeros 10 en juntar las 7 medallas de la región, podrán competir directamente contra los elites por un puesto en el Alto Mando de Joan.

- Interesante – dijo Gary de manera muy convencida.

Ash sintió un escalofrió por su columna, al venírsele una idea a la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo elegirán a esos 64 que podrán ir por las medallas? – sintió su propio jadeo al interrogar a la enfermera.

Joy se llevó un dedo a la sien.

– Pues por orden de llegada, deben registrase en el Estadio. Los primero 64 que logren derrotar en un combat contra los representantes de los Elites, serán los únicos en pasar. Una vez que hayan pasado 64 el resto habrá perdido.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuantos ya se han registrado? – pregunto Max, bastante nervioso.

Joy reviso su computador, después de entregarle los pokemons restaurados a Ash y tomar los de Gary.

– Pues ya se han registrado unos 150, de los cuales solo 50 han llegado al estadio. La mayoría se registró de manera Online por computadora, por eso no han llegado mucho, pero se estipula que para mañana estarán los más de 300 entrenadores y los 200 coordinadores.

- Chicos ya saben que hacer: Ni bien se restauren sus pokemons, directo al estadio. – Sentencio Brock.

En eso percibió una brisa correr a su lado. Cuando miro, vio como Ash salía hecho un bólido hacia afuera del edificio. El trigueño ni siquiera se fijó que las chicas no estaban con las promotoras. Cruzo corriendo como un Dodrio desbocado hacia el Estadio de Batallas. Pikachu corría velozmente detrás de él, sin decir nada, ya que entendía la preocupación de su amigo.

Como a las 5 cuadras y ya con la lengua afuera, Ash divisa el edificio circular de más de 5 pisos de gradas, con capacidad para más de 40mil personas. Noto una cola de entrenadores, de distintas edades y sexo, que ya sobrepasaba la mitad de la cuadra. De un simple vistazo conto cuantos eran, suspiro tranquilo, no llegaban a 40.

Pero no perdió el tiempo en formarse al final de la fila. Unas cuadras más atrás, el líder de ciudad plateada, el nieto del Profesor Oak y el hermano de May, caminaban a paso ligero pero tranquilo.

- ¿No te parece curioso este tipo de competencia, Gary? – quiso consultar el chico de las gafas.

- Me parece que a estos "Elites" – hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos – se les subieron los humos a la cabeza. Me pregunto si el Sr. Goodshow estaría de acuerdo con semejantes reglas –

Lanzo al aire esa incognica, mientras observaba la pintoresca ciudad. Reconquista tenía una mezcla de modernización y naturaleza. Mínimo tenía un árbol en cada cuadra, tanto en el centro de la ciudad como en los suburbios. Muchas personas se transportaban a sus trabajos y lugares de actividades, tanto en colectivos como en sus vehículos particulares los cuales incluían desde automóviles hasta bicicletas. La gente se movía con rapidez digna de una metrópolis, acompañada de tranquilidad y bastante amabilidad.

La región de Joan indicaba ser un buen lugar para vivir.

- Es linda la ciudad ¿No creen? – señalo Brock. – También hay muchas chicas lindas.

Babeo por muchas jovencitas que pasaban en bici o en patines de línea. Croakgun olio peligro y salió de la pokebola para advertirle a su entrenador que lo estaba vigilando.

- ¡Tranquilo! – señalo nervioso – No he hecho nada todavía.

El sapo morado lo escruto duramente antes de volverse a su unidad de transporte. Max y Gary se partieron de risa. Al llegar al estadio, vieron como Ash ya estaba formando fila mientras conversaba con otros dos entrenadores, muy conocidos.

- ¡Brock! Cuanto tiempo – saludó Richie.

El joven castaño estaba vestido con las mismas vestimentas de siempre, solo que reemplazo el color verde por un color negro con detalles de líneas blancas en las terminaciones de sus ropas.

- ¿También entraras, Richie? – dedujo el criador, al estrecharle la mano.

- ¡Claro! No puedo perderme esta competencia con los Elites que derrotaron a los Elites de todas las regiones. – explico, al tiempo que saludaba a Gary y Max.

Max sonrió.

– Vi como quedaste como uno de los 8 mejores en la Liga Añil.

- Eso fue hace ya mucho, fue cuando conocí a Ash y a Brock – recordó el castaño de gorra negra.

Paul que estaba formado detrás de Richie, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados solo podía gruñir

– Esos sujetos se confían mucho. Perderán ante el primer entrenador que tenga al menos un pokemon buena forma y sepa usarlo. – dijo con desdén, apuntando hacia los Elites.

- Nunca cambias ¿eh Paul? – suspiro Brock. – él es Paul, el rival de Ash en Sinnoh.

El criador presento a Gary y Max, que no lo conocían.

El investigador cruzo miradas con el peli-morado y un rayo surco entre sus ojos, marcando su rivalidad. Max le estiro una mano pero fue rechazada con un gesto ladeado del entrenador de Sinnoh. Pasaron las horas entre charlas. A medida que los minutos pasaban, más entrenadores se formaban en las filas para ingresar y quedar entre los 64 mejores sin contar de la gente que llegaba en calidad de público para observar los combates. A eso de las 4 de la tarde, la fila comenzó moverse al interior del recinto de batallas. Ash comenzó a subírsele la adrenalina. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y rogo a Ho-oh por ganar.

- ¿Demoraremos mucho en combatir? – pregunto Richie.

Se escuchaba un comentarista decir nombres tanto de los retadores como los representantes de los elites. Era más que obvio que se podía oír claramente los pokemons batallar.

- No creo. Es solo una batall contra uno de los representantes de los Elites. No creo que se demoren más de 10 o15 minutos por combate.

Los lentes de Max despidieron un destello cuando su mente se activó como una calculadora humana.

– Mmm veamos, hasta donde esta Gary, son unos 60 entrenadores… serian un promedio de 10 minutos por entrenador, más 2 minutos entre el cambio de representante y la presentación del retador… ósea 12 multiplicado por 60 son 720 minutos – calculo velozmente. – Tenemos como 12 horas para esperar.

Incluso a Paul se le cayó la quijada al piso al escuchar semejante noticia.

Por otro lado, las chicas ni bien terminaron de interrogar a las promotoras fueron marchando despavoridas hacia el centro comercial. Dando las gracias por usar el transporte público y no lidiar con el hecho de buscar un estacionamiento, las 3 jovencitas comenzaron su asalto por las tiendas de ropa y comida.

Cada una por su lado tardó como 3 horas en volver a juntarse para almorzar. May venia igual vestida pero con su pañoleta verde guardada en una de las tantas bolsas de ropa que llevaba. Dawn tampoco había dudado en gastar el dinero que le mandaba su madre en ropa y venía con la misma cantidad de bolsas.

- ¡Fiiuu! – Suspiro Dawn – Nunca había visto estas tiendas. ¡Son excelentes!

May se tomó un respiro.

- ¡Es la verdad! La ropa esta excelente y a un buen precio. – Mostro sus bolsas – Tengo ropa como para 5 años acá, jeje.

La castaña se rio traviesamente.

Misty no dijo nada, solo se limitó a buscar un lugar para almorzar.

– Vamos ahí, sirven buena comida – señalo un puesto de pastas caseras.

Después de que les tomaran sus órdenes y de depositar las bolsas bajo las mesas, las jovencitas entablaron sus trivialidades del viaje.

- Misty, si tú no vienes ni a los concursos ni a la liga, ¿A qué vienes? – interrogo Dawn, después de bajarse medio vaso de gaseosa.

La aludida la imito.

– Pues… nomás vengo a apoyar a Ash – respondió simple. – Daisy le agarro gusto a las batallas de concurso así que se quedó a cargo del gimnasio en mi ausencia. Entonces pensé en que Ash querría venir a esta competencia. Nomás ate cabos y decidí salir de viaje de nuevo.

- Pues mínimo debiste anotarte en la Liga, así no estarás tan aburrida – le marco May.

- No creas – rebatió amablemente Misty – Ayudar a Ash en los entrenamientos será divertido.

Misty dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. May no reparo en ese detalle porque justo levanto la lata de su gaseosa, pero a Dawn no se le escapo y sonrió disimuladamente.

- Yo también ayudare a mi maestro en sus entrenamientos – sentencio May con determinación.

Dawn la miro ladina.

- ¿Se lo dirás esta esta vez o lo dejaras pasar como en Sinnoh? – pregunto.

May casi se atraganto con su propia saliva y termino tosiendo.

- ¿¡Cómo crees!? ¡Obvio que esta vez le diré! – respondió acalorada y con las mejillas ardiendo. Misty la miro extrañada, pero un pequeño nudo en su estómago no le aseguraba nada bueno.

No sabía muy bien cómo encarar el tema de conquistar el corazón de Ash pero estaba segura que era suyo por derecho ¡Era ella la que lo había conocido primero y le había dado las bases para convertirse en el maestro pokemon que era ahora! Decidió que lo mejor era una buena indirecta.

-Ash ya es grande, creo que es hora de que se consiga una novia-dijo casualmente, casi como no le importase.

May (que en algunos temas podía ser tan densa como Ash en algunos temas) no se enteró de la declaración de guerra. Dawn, que si estaba atenta, volvió a sonreír.

-Si solo pudiésemos sacarlo de la neblina de los pokemon- suspiro May, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa- ¡Seria tan genial verlo interesarse por otros temas!

-Creo que solo hace falta la chica correcta- agrego Misty con tono confiado.

-¿Cómo crees que sería la chica correcta para Ash?- pregunto intencionalmente Dawn, preparándose para las discusiones.

-Debería ser alguien mayor, madura, con más experiencia que el en los combates y que sea entrenadora igual que el- describió Misty con una sonrisa. Obviamente se estaba describiendo así misma.

-Me parece lo contrario, querida amiga- replico la castaña prontamente- El necesita a alguien joven, jovial y tranquila. Y no le veo nada de malo en que sea coordinadora.

Dawn estaba divirtiéndose a lo loco viendo las chispas salir de los ojos de sus amigas. La batalla por el corazón del trigueño obviamente iba a ser muy divertida. Sentiría lastima por Ash pero no podía evitar querer más acción.

-Ash necesita a alguien estricta para que lo controle sino andaría de aquí por allá metiéndose en líos- dijo duramente Misty- Alguien joven y tranquilo no sabría manejarlo.

-Bueno, Ash no es pokemon para que lo controlen. Además seguramente se aburriría de tantas órdenes- espeto a su vez May, sin perder terreno- El necesita a alguien divertido y dulce para poder mantener el interés y la emoción.

-¡El necesita disciplina y camarería!

-¡Él quiere más diversión y cariño!

-¿¡Me estas llamando aburrida niñata!?

-¡A lo mejor sí, vieja de pechos planos!

-¡Retráctate! ¡No sabía que las jóvenes eran tan libertinas!

-¡Nunca! ¡No pensé que habías sido monja en tu vida anterior!

-¡Intento de coordinadora!

-¡Parodia de líder!

-¡AHHHHHH!

Las dos comenzaron a tirarse de los pelos mientras Dawn estaba que literalmente se caía de la risa al ver a sus dos amigas peleándose de esa manera. Pronto volcaron el contendió de la mesa y ellas mismas fueron las que terminaron en el piso.

Volviendo al Estadio...

Ash tenías sus puños cerrados y apretados fuertemente, tensionando los músculos de sus brazos los cuales tenia firmes a ambos lados de su cuerpo mientras trataba de calmarse controlando su respiración. Podía claramente escuchar los rugidos del público al iniciar y terminar los combates. Más de una vez escuchaba como ganaban los retadores. Pero también escuchaba muchas veces como los representantes de las elites eran señalados cómo los victoriosos. Saco la tarjeta que le dio la enfermera y observo su foto al lado de su nombre.

- ¡El siguiente entrenador! – llamo un sujeto con trajes de la Liga, estaba en el inicio de la fila, detrás de un mostrador. - ¿Ash Ketchum?

El azabache asintió levemente. El sujeto tomo la tarjeta y la introdujo en la ranura del computador frente a él.

– Ni bien te diga, sales por ahí – le señalo un pequeño pasillo donde se veía solo el resplandor de las luces del estadio.

Era la hora. La voz del comentarista se escuchó claramente y eso le hizo disparar su corazón.

- ¡Y el siguiente retador es…! ¡ASH DE LA REGIÓN DE KANTO! – Casi se trastabillo pero salió caminado hacia la salida.

- ¡Suerte! – le gritaron Brock, Max y Richie.

La noche se estaciono sobre la ciudad. Las luces del alumbrado del estadio estaban encendidas para que todos pudieran ver las batallas de los retadores. Ash ni bien salió fue recibido por una horda de aplausos y gritos provenientes de las gradas. Sin dudas esta gente parecía bastante neutral y les encantaban las batallas. El trigueño con Pikachu al hombro, tomo su lugar en el campo de batalla.

- ¡Prepárense para el siguiente combate! – Exclamo el comentarista y fue responsable de una nueva ola de gritos - ¡El retador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

No sabía si le pareció, pero estaba seguro que escucho a muchos gritar su nombre en señal de que lo conocían y eso le dio algo más de confianza.

- ¡Contra el represente del Elite del Aura: Silver!

Ash vio a su contrincante entrar. Era un joven de aspectos similares a él, cabellos oscuros lacios con raya en un costado, pero que las puntas de sus cabellos terminaban en pequeñas vueltas casi espirales. Ojos marrón oscuro y con facciones juveniles pero rígidas. Estaba vestido de forma bastante simple con un pantalón azul oscuro y una remera blanca con el símbolo de la Liga en su pecho.

- ¿Listos? – pregunto el referee. Ambos asintieron – ¡Sera una batalla uno a uno sin límite de tiempo!

El tablero mostro una foto de ambos y con diferentes colores. Un selector de rojo y verde inicio la función de selección al azar y cayó sobre el rojo de Ash.

- Ve Pikachu. – el roedor asintió y entro al terreno, despidiendo chispas.

- Ok, ve Onyx – una enorme serpiente de roca se colocó frente al pequeño roedor, el cual ni se inmuto.

- ¡Ash contra Silver, COMIENCEN!

_Asi que un Maestro quieres ser... POKEMON!_

_Quieres convertirte... EN EL MEJOR!_

_Quiero luchar, luchar, luchar, con valor y convicción._

_Corriendo riesgos sin dudar..._

_hasta ser el mejor._

Ash no dudo nada en atacar al instante, quería terminar esto de forma rápida y fácil.

– No importa que estemos en desventaja Pikachu. ¡Ve por él! ¡Ataque rápido con Cola de Hierro!

- ¿¡Que cosa!?

Pikachu salió como un proyectil en dirección al Onyx, dio un par de vueltas alrededor y pego un salto con su cola brillando.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa tumba de rocas! – dictamino Silver sorprendido por la táctica de su rival.

Ash apretó sus puños aún más.

- ¡Cuidado, Pikachu! ¡Esquiva con doble Equipo y prueba con un trueno! – ordeno rápidamente.

- ¡Ja! Un ataque eléctrico contra un tipo roca, eso no funcionara. – Se jacto Silver.

Ash sonrió.

- ¿Tú crees? – se mofo.

Pikachu esquivo el coletazo de Onyx, el cual levanto una gran lluvia de rocas proveniente del suelo del estadio. Sin mucho esfuerzo el ratón zigzagueo esquivando la lluvia rocosa y trepo sobre la cola del gusano de roca. Efectuó un poderoso trueno sobre el lomo de su rival, el cual no le afecto mucho pero lo sintió por la gran potencia que descargo sobre él.

Pikachu se bajó y espero más órdenes. Onyx se restauró mediante un pequeño sacudón de su cabeza.

- ¡Bajo tierra! – ordeno Silver autoritario.

- Tu puedes Pikachu. ¡Usa tus sentidos y espéralo con un nuevo Trueno! – aseguro Ash, confiando en su amigo.

_Mi equipo es el mejor, en cualquier lugar._

_La victoria llegara..._

_... Porque..._

_¡Vivimos, en el mundo Pokemon, POKEMON!_

Pikachu cerro sus ojos y trato de escuchar a Onyx entre el barullo que provocaba la gente de las gradas. A los pocos segundos Onyx salió y el roedor saltó a tiempo para evitar el ataque y quedar sobre la cabeza de su rival. Un nuevo trueno recorrió el cuerpo de la serpiente rocosa.

- ¡Eso es! No se necesita ser un genio para saber que no existen los aislantes completos – dijo el trigueño.

Silver cambio su postura de batalla.

– Lo sé, pero no te será suficiente. ¡Onyx cola de hierro!

- ¡Tú también, Pikachu!

Ambos impactaron sus colas de hierro y generaron una explosión ante la colisión de sus poderes. Varios impactos continuaron al primero incluso dentro de la gran nube de polvo.

- ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Un gran derrame esmerado salió fuera de la nube, con Pikachu incluido. El roedor impacto contra la pared. Ash apretó los dientes pero suspiro aliviado cuando vio a su amigo levantarse sin orden alguna y volver a la carga.

- No nos rendiremos amigo, ¡Adelante!

El humo se dispersó y ambos pokemon se vieron a los ojos. El fuego brillaba en ambas miradas: iban a dar todo de sí.

¡Tacleada de Volteos!

¡Fisura!

Pikachu dio un salto rodeado de electricidad al justo a tiempo, cuando Onyx dio un fuerte coletazo en el suelo y partía en dos el terreno de combate. En una posición bastante vulnerable, el gusano de roca fue golpeado fuertemente en su lomo por el roedor y yendo a parar contra una pared. No satisfecho del resultado, Pikachu efectuó otro trueno para rematar su victoria.

_Yo quiero ser, un gran maestro pokémon_

_(Un gran maestro)_

_Vivimos, en el mundo pokémon_

_¡PO-KE-MON!_

-Onyx no puede continuar, Pikachu Gana: ¡La victoria es para Ash Ketchum! - sentencio el referee levantando el banderín del lado de Ash.

La multitud lo aclamó. Su amigo volvió y saltó a sus brazos. Estaban nuevamente en camino a una nueva aventura.

Un asistente lo acompaño al mismo tiempo que escuchaba quienes serían lo siguiente en combatir.

- ¡El siguiente retador es Max de la región de Hoen! - fue anunciado el hermano de May.

- ¡Felicitaciones muchacho! - el señor Goodshow apareció en escena cuando Ash entró de nuevo al recinto. El hombre bajito, de barba larga y canosa le sonrió muy contento como era habitual.

-¡Señor Goodshow! - le saludo sorprendido. - ¿Que hace aquí?

- Como soy el presidente de la LIGA, debo supervisar todo tipo de eventos que sean claves con respecto a los puestos del Alto Mando – contesto bonachón.

Metió su mano dentro de lu chamarra donde guardaba la llama del pokemon legendario de la Liga de turno y extrajo algunos objetos para Ash.

– Guarda esto, te será útil para tu viaje.

Ash observo con detenimiento al recibir una guía de la región y un Pokegear.

- ¿Para qué sirven? - pregunto intrigado.

– El Pokegear te servirá para no perderte en la región, ya que hay muchos caminos y pueblos entre las ciudades que están los Gimnasios. Y esa guía, debes leerla para conocer sobre la región, que pokemons te encontraras y sobretodo; los desafíos que te plantearan tanto los líderes como los Elites.

Ash le agradeció y después de despedirse, salió rumbo a las gradas para observar como Max lograba derrotar a la representante de la Elite Evee, Lizzy. Ni bien el joven de gafas se retiró del campo, vio a Paul entrar con su aire serio y seco.

-La siguiente batalla sea entre Paúl de la Región de Sinnoh y el representante de él Élite de Hielo, Luis. - Presento el comentarista.

Luis era un joven no más alto que el peli-morado. De piel morena, de cabellos oscuros y peinado hacia la derecha bastante largo pero rígido. Su característica más llamativa y que hacía que muchas mujeres suspiraran por él cuando aparecía, es que tenía sus ojos de un color azul hielo completamente gélidos.

-Espero seas mejor que los anteriores – hablo fríamente el representante de hielo mirándolo apenas con los ojos abiertos. - Te aviso que serás aplastado sin piedad.

Paul sonrió levemente.

– Es lo mínimo que espero de ti. Yo no te mostrare piedad, ¡Ve Magmortar! - sin esperar al selector, lanzo a su pokemon de fuego, sabiendo perfectamente que su rival usaría algún pokemon de hielo.

Y no se equivocó.

– No diré que te apuraste pero espero que no me subestimes, ¡Vanillish! - Luis mandó al pokemon nieve-helada, el cual quedo flotando a la espera de órdenes.

-Magmortar versus Vanillish, ¡Comiencen! - decreto el referee.

-¡Viento helado!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Un firme derrame de llamas se enfrentó a una onda de frio polar extremadamente congelante. Al punto que congelo las llamas del pokemon de Paul y dejo una gran formación de hielo gruesa en el campo de batalla. El peli-morado no demoró en dirigir una nueva orden.

-Ve de nuevo Magmortar, ¡Giga Impacto!

Corriendo con todo su peso, tomó carrera en forma de una acometida rodeada de un aura multicolor. Luis no ordenó nada hasta el momento que tuvo a Magmortar encima de su pokemon con forma de helado de cono.

-Esquívalo. - dijo con tranquilidad. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Vanillish evito la embestida de Magmortar, el cual quedó perplejo ante la velocidad de su rival. - ¡Usa neblina y congélalo con rayo de hielo!

Una gran pantalla de nieve helada cubrió el campo. Segundos después fue dispersada por el mismo Vanillish, mostrando a un Magmortar completamente hecho un cubo gigante de hielo e inmovilizado.

-Eso es todo – sentenció Luis, solo esperaba la decisión del referee.

-No creas. - Rebatió Paul sin inmutarse.

Magmortar no se liberó tan deprisa, pero el hielo se derritió al instante que el pokemon volcánico usó su mar de llamas. No obstante, fue directo al pokemon nieve-helada y le propino un poderoso puño llameante que lo mando directo a una esquina, con quemaduras y todo. Luis sin mostrarse afectado ordenó nuevamente un rayo de hielo y fue interceptado por un lanzallamas, lo cual desencadenó una espesa neblina húmeda y helada.

-No te dejes estar Magmortar, rastréalo y hazle probar tu mayor poder: ¡Súper Calor!

-Usa velo sagrado, Vanillish y dale duro con tu Ventisca. - dictamino Luis.

Lamentablemente, ni con velo sagrado Vanillish pudo frenar el potentado torrente de llamas que impacto sobre sí. El pokemon carámbano quedo con espirales en los ojos, frente a los pies de su entrenador. Luis solo asintió con una leve sonrisa ante el primer rival que lo derrotaba.

-Estuvo duro ese combate – opino Max sentarse al lado de Ash con algunas botanas para seguir mirando los combates.

Ash observo como su rival de Sinnoh se retiraba sin mucha ceremonia.

– Sera genial enfrentarse de nuevo a Paul – dijo emocionado. Max le asintió con un gesto y se dedicaron a observar el próximo combate.

Nuevamente la voz del comentarista resonó en los parlantes.

– El próximo combate será entre Gary de la región de Kanto contra la representante de la Elite de Fuego: Haruka. - Nuevos gritos y aplausos escaparon del público. Incluso Ash aplaudió a su amigo-rival.

Una chica de cabellera castaña tan larga como su espalda, vestida con una remera negra bastante apretada, que dejaba ver su ombligo; debajo de un chaleco largo color celeste con mangas. También llevaba un short del mismo color que el chaleco y botas militares de caño altos aseguradas con hebillas a su alrededor. Tenía una curiosa gorra celeste con dibujos blancos de una pokebola y sus manos estaban enfundadas en guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Gary miro raro a la chica. No por el tipo de vestimenta, más bien por el simple hecho que la vio tropezar y casi caerse al entrar al campo de batalla. Se preguntó mentalmente que Elite la habrá elegido. Vio la pantalla donde estaba su rostro, la cual mostros de manera aleatoria que ella debía lanzar su pokemon primero. La vio liberar un pequeño Vulpix. Su vasta experiencia le hizo ver que no era un simple pokemon de fuego. Ese pelaje que brillaba ante las luces del alumbrado significaba que tenía mucho poder y estaba bien cuidado.

-Bueno, qué más da. ¡Ve Blastoise! - Gary decidió no confianza y deposito todo en su primero pokemon. Una imponente tortuga azul con dos enormes cañones, apareció ante el pequeño zorrito de nueve colas. - Seamos rápidos Blastoise.

Haruka tenía una sonrisa bastante infantil, pero cuando escucho al referee...

- Gary versus Haruka, ¡Comiencen! - su rostro tomo una seriedad muy curiosa.

-¡Lanzallamas, Vulpix!

-¡Hidrobombas, Blastoise! - contrataco el investigador.

Era obvio ver como el primer y más poderoso pokemon de Gary lanzaba dos enormes y velozmente propulsados torrentes de agua. Lo sorprendente era ver como un pequeño Vulpix lanzaba una llamarada de grandes magnitudes. Nuevamente el campo de batalla se llenó de vapor al punto de que no se podía ver nada.

Gary aprovecho.

- Blastoise usa tu cola y provoca un temblor – ordenó.

Ash desde las gradas, casi escupió su bebida.

- ¡Imitador barato! ¡Esa es mi idea! - se quejó furaco, recordando cómo le dijo a Bayleef que hiciera lo mismo pero con sus látigos.

Blastoise provoco un pequeño sismo que hizo revelar la posición de Vulpix por sus quejidos. Inmediatamente Gary ordenó otra Hidrobomba. Haruka estaba al tanto de la situación y no demoro en defenderse.

- Vulpix apunta al suelo con tu lanzallamas, ¡Ahora! – ahora era el zorro quien estaba en el aire, ante un sorprendido Blastoise. - Ahora es nuestro turno, ¡Rodada de fuego!

Convertido en una esfera de fuego, fue directo hacia su contrincante, el cual no pudo evitar su ataque y salir con quemaduras. Se irguió y detuvo el envión del ataque de fuego. Vulpix dio un salto atrás para estar listo para el siguiente golpe.

- De nuevo, ¡Lanzallamas! - Haruka no quiso esperar a su rival y ataco de nuevo.

-Era lo que quería, ¡Giro rápido y atácalo! - Gary que conocía de las defensas de su pokemon mejor que nadie y era hora de aprovecharlas.

Blastoise se refugió en su caparazón y comenzó a girar en el aire. El fuego no solo fue repelido por la dura defensa de la tortuga, sino que además avanzo y golpeo fuertemente al zorro de 6 colas.

-¡No, Vulpix!

-No creas que terminamos, ¡Hidrocañon!

Gary sentenció a la derrota a su rival. Blastoise abrió su boca y liberó una gigantesca esfera de agua, la cual salió como proyectil que se llevó puesto a Vulpix y exploto al chocar en la pared. El zorrito rojo quedo con espirales en el suelo, perfectamente derrotado.

-Vulpix no puede continuar, victoria para Blastoise. ¡Gary es el ganador! - sentenció el Referee.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Richie derroto a la representante de la Elite de la Ira: Tamashi. Excepto Paul (el cual se fue ni bien termino su combate) los cuatro jóvenes iban contentos por las victorias obtenidas.

Llegaron al centro pokemon para pedir habitaciones, cuando se encontraron con una escena muy rara. Dawn estaba con un montón de bolsas, sentada en uno de los sillones del recibidor. Se la notaba cansada, pero tenía una gran sonrisa. Siguieron mirando y se encontraron con Misty y May, que parecían que hubiesen peleado con unas tijeras.

¿Y a ustedes que les paso? - pregunto el criador, extrañado.

Misty lo fulminó con la mirada y May también.

- ¡Ooook! - dijo asustado y se retiró en busca de la enfermara para pedirle unas habitaciones.

Dawn se levantó estirándose.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó con un bostezo de por medio.

Los cuatro entrenadores levantaron sonrientes sus tarjetas que los habilitaban a ir por los gimnasios. Misty y May olvidaron sus estados y corrieron a felicitar a Ash y a Max. Dawn se acercó a Gary y lo felicito. El pobre Richie dio un suspiro al no tener quien lo felicitase. Pero inmediatamente también lo felicitaron a él y sonrió nuevamente.

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Dawn.

Ash tomo la guía que el presidente de la Liga le dio.

- Pues... la primera parada es... ¡Oye! - Misty le arrebató el libro de las manos y le sacó la lengua.

- Lo vas a perder. Así que lo tendré yo. - se rio del berrinche del trigueño. - Hay tres caminos que conducen a tres ciudades distintas, todas con gimnasios.

Lo leyó detenidamente. Ash seguía enojado porque la pelirroja le quitó el libro y decidió cobrarse su venganza.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta mientras leía, sacó un Caterpie de peluche de su mochila. Todos veían lo que sería una explosión inminente de la chica y se alejaron disimuladamente. Dawn por alguna razón se fue junto con Gary y May se escondió con su hermano por más que no parecía gustarle que Misty quedara muy pegada con Ash.

Era obvio lo que iba a pasar. Ash soltó el gusano de peluche y Misty saltó con un grito de terror.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa! queda alguien por aqui!?<em>

_Buenas a todos, si alguien llega a leer esto, les pido millones de disculpas por la tardanza. Normalmente prometo actualizar mas rapido y nunca cumplo, pero esta vez si lo prometo, tengo varios dias libres e inspiracion, asi que nomas cuando mucho tardare una o semanas, ya que tmb tengo otros fics sin actualizar. Si alguien que sigue mi otro fic, Maestros Fantasmas en el Cielo, esten atentos, entre unas horas a lo sumo un dia, subo el siguiente cap, que ya esta casi terminado._

_Le doy mil gracias a mi Beta/novia/co-autora por ayudarme con este proyecto y gracias a los que me siguen y aun me leen. Saludos y nos vemos pronto._


End file.
